Vanpire Scenes - Bloody, Dark, and Bittersweet
by HazyDaisy
Summary: He had lost too much blood – way beyond self-recovery. His hunger for it intensified as his adrenal glands released epinephrine, making him battle for control over himself as his instincts to kill and replenish himself threatened to take over...


Hello! This is going to be my first fanfiction for 'Vampire Knight', but I plan to make it as a series of one-shots (rather strange, almost random-like one-shots that is…) But then again, vampires are strange creatures that we humans will never come to fully understand them and their ways – so I will try to depict them as accurately as possible.

These one-shots will consist of many pairings in the Vampire Knight anime, so I will start off with the ShikixRima pairing! Oh, by the way, if you readers think that I'm not presenting the characters accurately – please let me know! I would love to make my pieces more pleasant to read by seeing how close I can get my writing to the characters!

And also, please tell me what you think! It's kinda' like my first time to make anything like this, so…

Have a good reading!

One-shots: Vampire Scenes – Bloody, Dark and Bittersweet…

Lust No. 1 ~ For your blood.

* * *

Night had fallen. It was dark.

A low humming of an approaching vehicle was heard in a distance as it drew closer to the academy dorms. Its sleek appearance was proof that it just wasn't any kind of vehicle; bluish halogen lights glared on the dorm building as the academy's gates parted to let the limousine through

_It was the night of the New Moon. Half of the world was plunged into absolute obscurity…_

The breaks let out a small squeal as the limousine gradually came to a full stop in front of the building. An opening and a closing of a car door was heard as a figure emerged – carrying a small luggage.

The vehicle left as quickly as it had arrived – he did not look back.

He had no energy to.

Opening the dorm building's large door, he quietly came inside, thankful that there was no one else in sight.

He dragged himself up the stairs into the rooms – any room – for in his greatly weakened state he could barely see where he was going, much less think of where he was headed.

The dizzy spell of lightheadedness was about to overcome him when he entered a dorm room with beds, staggering to the nearest one, he collapsed.

His utterly pale complexion was easily visible in the spiteful blackness of the room.

He had lost too much blood – way beyond self-recovery. His hunger for it intensified as his adrenal glands released epinephrine, making him battle for control over himself as his instincts to kill and replenish himself threatened to take over.

He could not allow himself to go on a rampaging massacre just because of this.

_That woman! _

How he despised her at this very moment! He had never thought of feeling such contempt towards her before, but as of now, he loathed her more than any other.

If this went on like this, his life force would eventually dwindle out.

He did the one thing that he could do to slow his rapid degeneration down – hibernation.

He hoped that someone would notice his condition in time.

_Someone._

But who…?

…..^…..^…..^…..

Rima entered the academy grounds after a long day's work of photo shooting.

She was sleepy since she had not slept a wink during the day – and since night classes were about to start, she would have to prepare herself without any hope of getting a short nap.

Subsequently, she wondered if Shiki was already back, she had gone to that photo shoot by herself earlier during the day because he was suddenly called to visit his mother – who wasn't acting like herself lately – or so she heard.

Letting a Pocky stick dangle from her mouth as she entered the dorm, she paused half-way inside and observed.

The dorm hall was completely void of any vampire's presence. Not even Lord Kaname's complex pureblood aura of dominance and unbridled power all layered with a sense of deceptive calm could be felt.

She wondered if she was so late as to miss classes.

Sighing, she made her journey up the stairs into her dorm room, which – to her greatest surprise – was gaping wide open.

Cautiously peering inside, she sensed that there was no danger in the atmosphere – only a scent of desperation.

Frowning slightly, her eyes scanned around the room in search of its source.

There it was – on her bed; lay a pale, half-dead figure that was strangely familiar. He was hardly breathing.

A completely shocked look overcame her otherwise expressionless face when she saw her friend in such a state.

"Shiki?"

…..^…..^…..^…..

After what could have been minutes or hours later, Shiki was awakened by a familiar scent – a scent that he found both comforting and threatening.

_Comforting – _because it belonged to someone he knew.

_Threatening – _because his control over his instincts were at their very limit, and her presence only drove it further downhill.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw Rima's face in a blur – then soon cleared as his vision focused.

"Rima…?"

Though on complete darkness, his vampire vision could still see the expression on her face quite clearly.

Rima was alarmed.

"Shiki! What's wrong? Did you get in a fight? Tell me!" she blurted out, never had she seen him so close to dying before and she didn't know how to react.

"It's nothing you need to worry yourself over with Rima, I – I just need to … rest"

It was no good; his force was failing him as he began to faint again.

Rima needed answers to help him, and his fainting wouldn't do any good. Gently slapping his face from side to side, she tried to keep him awake.

"No, don't fall asleep just yet Shiki, I want an explanation – who did this to you?" she inquired as she continued her slapping.

Shiki was at rope's end. He needed to somehow make her get away from him before he shamed himself in front of her eyes.

Still remaining in his motionless position, he forcefully opened his eyes again to meet Rima's.

"If I tell you – will you promise to leave me be?"

There was a slight moment's pause. Nodding slightly, she replied.

"Yes, I promise."

Turning his head towards the window, he began to talk. He would have to explain to her quickly if he wanted her to leave.

"My mother –" he began "well, she was hungry. So as usual, I let her suck my blood… But she got too carried away this time I nearly had to tear her off my neck before I lost too much … _of … my …blood"_ his voice drifted as his breathing began to get shallower and shallower.

Resuming her expressionless face, she raised his cold hand towards her mouth…

"Shiki, you always let other people get their way with you."

… and pierced one of his fingers with her fang.

His eyes flared open with alarm and surprise at the sudden scent of his own blood. "Rima… Wha- what are you doing?" he asked in utter confusion "I thought you promised to leave me be after an explanation…"

"You've lost too much – way too much of your blood Shiki. You can't even regenerate – or feel – your more recent wounds for that matter." She stated, raising his hand to his view, revealing his freely-flowing blood from a small puncture that Rima had made.

_The night deepened – as the phase of the new moon silently reached its climax casting an ebony spell of total obscurity._

"I never would have thought that my own mother could feed on her son so thoughtlessly like that…" He looked away – disgusted at the thought.

Rima continued to sit by his limo form with a calm façade on her face, her mind in turmoil, what should she do?

"Aren't you supposed to be in classes now? If you're really that worried about me, then you can take notes for me." He said forcefully drawing a smile.

Rima knew what to do. It wasn't exactly the best choice, but she knew that she'd live to regret it even more if she didn't do something – anything.

"I'm not going to take notes for you." She stated bluntly.

"What?"

"I'm not leaving you either." Standing up, she took her coat off.

Shiki stared at her in the darkness, _puzzled._

Rima her inside coat off, revealing her undershirt.

At this point, despite of Shiki's critical condition, he began to feel uncomfortable.

"Uh…. Rima? What are you doing?"

Staring at her with widened eyes, He sat up.

Rima sat close by across Shiki – a bit too close perhaps.

"I'm offering myself to you – _take it."_

Shiki felt a sudden shockwave of a headache pulse through his cranium. He had never seen this much of her bare skin before – and now this?

Not knowing how to react, he did something unexpected. He laughed.

Rima stared at him in total confusion.

"What?" She inquired blankly.

His attempt in trying to quell down his laughter was all in vain – for he could not stop.

"So all these years that we have been the best of friends – this is how you really felt about me? You know that I can't make love to you right now, not in my state, besides –"

A sudden slap was abruptly thrust at his handsome face. It stung.

"I said offering myself to you as in my blood – not my virginity."

He immediately sobered upon hearing her true intention out, although he couldn't help but admit that he was slightly dumbfounded.

"Oh." He stated bluntly."What's with that tone? Disappointed?" Rima inquired, slightly teasing him.

"No! It's just that –"

Her questions sent him blushing wildly for some reason. He was glad that the darkness was there to help hide his expression, although he knew that her vampire sight would probably miss very little.

Now that she just sat there near him, with nothing more than a skirt and an undershirt, he finally noticed that what those expressionless eyed with a cool face and a rather childish hairstyle hid: a very attractive vampire of a woman.

He had always been around her – for as long as he could remember, but why was he noticing these things just now?

…and at this situation of all times?

Unbeknownst to him, his natural side was not the only one to notice the female.

His instincts sent a jolt, a sudden release of male hormones to acquire her - _feed _on her.

The devilish light if red illuminated his eyes as he grasped his hair over his face, groaning, any second now was how near he was to losing control.

"That what?" Rima pushed, fully aware of his reaction to her.

"I misunderstood you…"

He slowly turned his face toward her – his eyes still glowing. He had lost control. Letting out a low, feral snarl, he slowly approached her. A smirk of pure malice and impure intentions were clearly displayed upon his face.

Rima remained motionless as he closed in front of her, his fangs grew by every inch that he came closer. She heard him inhale through his opened mouth as his head inched closer to her neck…

She closed her eyes waiting for his fangs to pierce her soft flesh…

Instead, she felt herself being flung from where she was, to the far side of the bed – with such force that she landed on the edge with a loud 'thud'.

"Shiki…?" she asked, getting up heavily from the unexpected blow.

His eyes returned to normal as the red glare slowly dissipated from his eyes. A distressed look came upon his face as he turned toward her.

So he fought for control over himself – _interesting._

Rima, you can't – you can't just let me take blood from you like that, besides… It's just not proper and I don't think I can look at you the same way again if I _did _take blood from you like this…" he concluded – panting – he was so close to replenishing himself back to health, but his source – was someone that he just couldn't bring himself to feed on.

Such was the story of a vampire's conflicting bi-personality traits – the normal humanoid side, and the bloodlust of the true, instinct-ruled side that every vampire possessed.

Both sides of him battled for ultimate control. With him being on the dangerous thin-lined edge of the internal chaos.

He groaned and winced again as another attack was unleashed from his instincts.

Unable to stand seeing her friend fighting such a solitary battle, she spoke.

"Shiki, how the way you choose to look at me afterwards is up to you, but right now, it's not like you're stealing my blood because I'm the one offering it to you in the first place,

And besides…

You need thus more than you think you do."

Shiki frowned as he looked down on his punctured finger. It was still bleeding.

It was such a diminutive wound yet- he couldn't even do so much as to regenerate it as blood continuously seeped out of it.

Seeing Rima's determination to help him, he made his choice.

For once, both sides of himself agreed on something.

He looked at her and gave a sigh of defeat.

"Okay, but – could can I do it with you facing away from me:" turning his head in unease, he continued. "I kind of don't want you to see…"

Rima nodded in understanding as she positioned herself near him – facing away.

Soon, she felt his cold hands on her shoulders, hands that held her tightly and – _possessively?_

She had never though of him that way before, but with him being this close to her, she could feel their heat signatures fusing and converging together… Positive and negative energies emanating from them pushed and pulled, attracting and opposing; accepting and rejecting.

The silence came to a climax as their wordless communication of heat waves gently erupted, successfully merging both sources together.

"I have a feeling that we'll both regret this." He added before losing to his inner vampire self as the light shade of scarlet returned to his eyes, and his fangs, once again, emerged.

He plunged his fangs deeply into her fair, pliant, flesh.

Rima tried to suppress a small gasp of pain. She had to admit feeling him on her was uncomfortable, but she failed to suppress a slight blush nonetheless. She tried to relax herself as he drew her closer to him, biting a little harder; he deepened his feed on her.

The sucking sound of her hot blood entering his deprived veins through his mouth was the only sound in the blackness of the room.

_There would be regrets…_

But not tonight.

…..^…..^…..^…..

The two in the dorm room weren't the only ones that knew about fangs sinking into flesh.

The entire night class soon did too.

Kaname looked up from his desk out to the window.

Ruka and Akatsuki paused and scented the air.

Ichigo frowned, doing the same.

Hanabusa accidentally broke the lead in his pencil as he froze.

A vampire's connection to each other through mental telepathy…

Shades of scarlet dotted the total darkness of the classroom in pairs as their eyes simultaneously glowed upon knowing a definite, but vague conclusion.

_There was blood. _

Silence filled the room.

…..^…..^…..^…..

_In the lateness of the hour, the moon had slowly changed phases again – emerging from its black hideout into a thin crescent in the tint of red._

_A reddened waxing crescent._

_It adorned the sightless sky with its eerie glory._

_Blood…_

_ Blood…_

_ Blood…._


End file.
